Sona
by IceyKrystal
Summary: Set on the beginning of Season 3, an old acquaintance of Scofield's becomes his new co-partner and his new arch enemy...
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hey! This is my first fanfic for Prison Break, but I wrote two stories before this one. I just recently started to watch the show and I love it! I thought of this character as Season 3 started, and so this fanfic is based on the beginning of season 3. I'm not sure if my character will turn into a villain or not but she is basically a parallel character to Michael Schofield. My character is Egyptian American named Naomi Mubarak, and the name Mubarak means "Blessed one" in Egyptian. Or sometimes Naomi Miller because of marriage. I REALLY would like feedback on the story, tell me if you like it or not. So please give me REVIEWS! It's the only for me to know if people are reading it. =) Enjoy._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prison Break.**

Preface

Her wild pitch black eyes lazily opened, as she heard the tiny drop of water fall into the sink. Another drop fell and after that another, it kept going, echoing in the plainly designed room. She sat up on her bed, and looked to her left to see her husband rhythmically sleeping. Glancing at her cell phone and its lit in a bright green light signifying that it's charging with big numbers telling her the time is 3:00 a.m. With a sigh, she tossed the simple black comforter away and stepped off the bed, deciding to shut the annoying drops of water. The carpet is white, thick, and fuzzy as her bare gentle feet steadily walked over it; the air is sweet just like sweet apple juice, with a warm atmosphere that accompanied the sweet feeling. She gingerly pushed the door of the bathroom open, stepping onto the glossy white marble floor. The light is flicked on and the bathroom became bathed in a rich glow of golden yellow light. She closed the door, and closed the faucet that was dropping water. Then she looked in the mirror, at her pitch glowing black eyes, and the equally long dark tangled frizzy hair. At her full bottom lip, and thin top lip that was sort of a combination of brown and red color, and her tanned straight face. She tentatively gripped the silver faucet and opened it to bring forth the shiny clear water. Washing her face with the cold water to rinse away the weary look she received when the mirror reflected her sleepy image. She closed the faucet then wiped her face on a clean soft towel. Fixed her tiny spaghetti strapped beige night gown and blew another weary sigh, then turned the light off.

She closed the door, and the hair on the back of her neck stood up, she didn't feel weary anymore. Something is amiss, the sweet feeling isn't there, she knew something's wrong. The room became creepily cold and quiet, her eyes became wide as she surveyed the dark room with bright red walls. Red marks on the white fluffy floor caught her attention and her dark eyes followed the trail of red, it went all the way to the white and black bed. The red substance is all over her sleeping husband, he wasn't sleeping she recognized as she peered closer. His neck is slit in the sleeping position; she did not move or try to breathe hard. She calmly walked to her phone, and discovered her phone is gone, then she walked to her husband's phone, it's also gone. This could possibly mean that someone is still within the house then she opened a drawer and pulled out her husband's pistol and tucked it safely in her gown. She did not try to seem panicked or let anyone know that she is still in the house; gingerly she walked out of the master bedroom. As soon as she walked down the dark hallway to the upstairs living room, she spotted a dark figure sitting relaxed in a lazy boy recliner beside a window. The window gave off a light bluish glow that outlined the left side of the culprit in the dark room. Judging by the way the person sat how comfortably he is on the recliner, he had been in the house for a while or he knew the house well. Somehow she knew that he was waiting for her, and she knew she could not get away from him in time before he caught her. She approached the culprit in the dark room, and didn't bother to turn on the light.

"Mrs. Miller! You are finally awake. Or is it Ms. Naomi Mubarak now, you know because of the divorce." The culprit said excitedly like he knew her, but Naomi had no idea who he is and how did he know about the divorce?

"Why did you kill my husband?" She asked bluntly trying hard not to seem a bit agitated that he knew her and she didn't know who he is.

"Such accusations? You should think a bit harder before making such painful assumptions." He said as if he was hurt by her blunt response, and if Naomi was any bit surprised she didn't show it, she couldn't let him see that she's afraid.

"It's quite obvious." She gripped the pistol a little harder, and thoughts rushed to her head, should she shoot or try to escape.

"You don't seem the least bit afraid, in fact your husband is dead and you don't seem a bit worried." He said in that cold calm voice that struck a nerve in her but she didn't let her expressions show.

"What do you want from me?" She told him in that same cold calm he gave to her, and he almost laughed.

"Ah, you scare me at times, a perfect strong woman you are Naomi." He gave his little evil snicker that sort of mocked her, she knew then that talking to him would get her nowhere instead she blocked out all of his talking and focused more intently on the window to the left that gave off that bluish hue to the room.

"You have a mask and a hat on there is no way for me to identify you." She remarked taking note that the blue hue outlined the hat and mask that the masked man wore, and he nodded his agreement with the assertion.

"Quite the witty person you are too, I would have thought you would have called the cops by now." She thought of the pistol, and the thought of why didn't she call the cops. Because the phones were gone, so why wasn't the pistol gone also. Probably he took the bullets from the pistol in order to fool her, well a weapon is still a weapon, she thought.

"You took the phones remember?" Naomi thought of the window again, and remembered that right under that particular window is a pool, the formations of a plan developed in her mind. She bit her bottom lip, and gripped the pistol tighter and pulled it from her nightgown aiming at him.

"You're going to shoot me? We haven't even discussed our future." She didn't even pay attention to his next words, she only thought of her next action. With the pistol in her hand she flicked her wrist and threw the pistol unexpectedly towards the culprit making him catch the missile but she didn't aim to hit him. In that same motion she ran in full speed, covering her head with her arms and ran through the window. Shattering a million glasses as she tucked in her legs to her stomach falling two stories and there was no way the visitor would have ever caught her in time. The shiny glasses twinkled around her as she canon balled the swimming pool. She hit the cold water hard, but had no time to recuperate from the fall, as far as she knew the man is already in the backyard. She quickly swam through the freezing waters, to go on the equally freezing cement. Not thinking clearly, all Naomi wanted to do is escape this. Her damp feet slapped the cold cement hard, as she gripped the black bars of the gate. With surprising strength and quickness she hauled herself over the barred fence, and quickly ran to the middle of the road, to see nobody. No cars and she felt that grudging feeling that the unknown man is behind her. She bolted down the street not thinking twice, she began to scream out "Help!" Finally, she came to a main street out of the neighborhood. She screamed at the top of her lungs in the freezing night, as she is damp from head to toe. Shivering and a few splinters on her feet, she looked over her shoulder constantly as if expecting the murderer to be behind her. She went back to looking forward, and she almost got ran over by a police officer. Hands on the hood of the cop car as if to try to stop the car, she breathed a sigh of relief. The officer looked at her puzzlingly and stepped out of his car while adjusting his badge.

"Ma'am, what seems to be the problem?" He asked still chewing his gum like a cow.

"There's a murderer in my home and he killed my husband!" Her hands shivering she repeatedly pointed to the general area of her home with her eyes open through fear rimming her eyelids.

"Ok calm down – "

"No no I can't! He's there still! Please go there now." She pleaded frantically, and the man looked at her hard and slightly titled his head to speak to the tiny walky-talky.

"I need some back-up at Mrs. Miller's house; possible murder suspect still may be in the home." He straightened his head and signaled her to get inside his car.

…

The house is not dark anymore, now it is surrounded by glowing golden atmosphere of light. Almost everything in the house was exactly how it was when she and her husband went to sleep that night. And she knew that the master bedroom was drenched in blood as she guided the police officer to the room.

There is no blood to be found in the room, looked cleaned up, but what confused her most was that the body on the bed is in the middle with his legs closed and arms crossed over his chest. And he is covered head to toe with a thin white blanket, when she left he was not in that position or covered. The features of the body under the blanket were like a woman's such as a feminine shaped body with hips and breasts. This is a woman under the blanket, not her husband, how could that even be possible. The officer motioned that he will take the blanket off, and tentatively approached the blanket side that covered the face. He gingerly pulled the blanket enough to just show the face, except it wasn't a face, it is a mask. The mask sort of looked like a clown, with a twisted kind of sadistic smile pasted on the mask. It was pale, however there was red painted lips, pink blush, green eye shadow, and blue eyes with spiky bloody painted teeth, sort of looked like a bad make up job. There is hair, long flowing hair sprawled on the pillow its wavy rosy blonde hair. The officer took off the mask and revealed a beautiful young woman. Full rosy lips, with pink blushes, green eye shadow, and pale skin, but what captivated them was her icy crystal eyes that is wide open, which led them to see the small bullet hole in the middle of her forehead.

"What is the meaning of this!" The baffled officer yelled at Naomi, not sure of what to make of the entire scene that unraveled.

"I – I don't know." She admitted equally baffled as the officer. "I came out of the bathroom and my husband was dead and there was a man inside my home – "

"This is a trick isn't it?"

"Why would I trick the LAPD, have I ever done that?"

"Miller and you were having problems." He accused and Naomi rolled her eyes at the statement.

"This is going nowhere, there is someone out there who killed my husband, why won't you believe me, go out there and find him!" She screamed at the officer as the sirens continued to roar, crowds gathered around the house, and the bright orange yellow sun began to rise. She couldn't believe that the officer didn't believe her words, and she watched fearfully as the officer began to pull out his gun. She closed her eyes trying to forget everything, and then she heard a loud bang. Immediately, she opened her eyes to utter shock as the officer lay on the ground. Blood spurred out from his head accompanied by a huge hole. Her breathing became heavy as she witnessed murder and can only think that she is next. Without another thought she rushed to the door but is grabbed roughly by a set of hands. The arm went immediately around her neck, and she gasped trying to clutch it.

"Listen to me." The man said in low calm voice that terrified her.

"Who are you!" She felt a sharp pain as the person poked a hand gun in her ribs.

"There are police officers out there not that different from this cop, and they will come to the same conclusion." Naomi was about to say something but she was kept quiet by a nudge. "Now, you have three murders on your hand which includes a police officer." She wanted to deny his allegations but she couldn't because it's true she's the only suspect. "I can help exonerate you if you help me." He said slowly so she could digest every syllable, but she didn't understand. How can she help him? "Come with me to a harbor." He said, and this confused her even more.

"Where to?"

"Panama."

….

She constantly looked back and forth in suspicion as she precariously thought to herself about the situation at hand. She had fled the scene of three consecutive homicides, and she is the prime suspect in all of it. A bead of sweat slowly slid down her forehead to touch her thinly shaped dark eye brow. The tapping sound that emitting from her finger nails which kept clawing at the wooden counter caught the attention of many onlookers. Not wanting to draw any attention to herself she quickly withdrew her hand. She swallowed slowly trying to adjust to everything, continuously over the past day she kept second guessing herself. She followed this wild goose chase all the way to Panama. Following a promise that she will be exonerated from the murders if she did one thing, but she still didn't know what this one thing is. As soon as she got to Panama the man that held her hostage told her to meet this woman at a bar and from there she will receive orders. Waiting in this bar seemed ridiculous, it's been an hour! A smooth but very firm hand gripped her shoulder that made her jump from her seat then the hand slapped against her mouth.

"Relax." The woman with the firm hand said as she slid her hand away. "Naomi, isn't it?" She assured again, and Naomi nodded. Naomi never left her gaze from the mysterious woman, something is off about this woman she seemed too controlled.

"What do you want from me?" The first thing that burst through her mouth and the women simply coldly smirked at her.

"Like I said, relax." Naomi felt increasingly angry at this woman's antics, how can she relax when she is a wanted woman. Reading the expression on Naomi's desperate face she slowly put a hand on her shoulder ushering her to sit on the stool. "My name is Susan." She grinned casually, but Naomi hardly cared for her name. "Do you remember Michael Scofield?" She asked with the grin and immediately Naomi's desperation turned into shock. Last time she heard of Michael is that he escaped prison, but what does that have to do with anything. Naomi was about to say something, but no words came out before Susan continued to talk. "He's in the Panama jail known as Sona." The puzzlement still is pasted on Naomi's face but Susan knew better. "You know him, Naomi." She said trying to prompt Naomi's recognition but Naomi's expression turned to ice coldness.

"I know he is a fugitive." She said in utter poison as she folded her arms. "And if you are asking me to aid him-"

"That's precisely what you are going to do-"

"Then you can forget it!" She proclaimed as she stood up from her chair ready to leave, but she is caught by the arm from Susan.

"I didn't want to come to this." She said and Naomi looked at in her perplexity as she pulled out a picture. Naomi's eyes immediately widened looking at the two ragged people chained to chairs, one is a woman with dark hair and eyes like Naomi's and another is a little girl. She began to tremble, and her knees felt weak as she dreadfully tried to reach out to the picture. Susan viciously kept the picture out of Naomi's reach.

"Tamini..Gemma." She whispered to herself.

"If you want to see them again, then you will break Michael Schofield and James Whistler out of Sona." Naomi hardly paid attention to her words as she focused on Tamini and Gemma, forget about the murders on her hands. If anything happens to those two then she will never be able to forgive herself. This is all because she knows Scofield, how is this fair? Her whole life is ruined because of one person, and she swears that she will take revenge on him if it's the last thing she does.


	2. Alignment

_A/N: No reviews =( Fineif nobody reviews after this chapter I'll stop writing it or postpone it. Anyway, the story is going to follow each episode with little change, this chapter is based on the episode "Orientacion", everything goes as according in the jail with Michael, and I will not write anything involving Michael in jail, only if it's not a part of the original episodes. This is the part in the episode when Lincoln is first approached by Susan/Gretchen, instead its Susan and Naomi then Naomi goes with Lincoln to visit Michael, Like how it was in the episode. Also (…) means change in scene. PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prison Break**

Chapter 1: Alignment

For some odd reason Naomi felt really itchy and kept scratching her elbow till it turned into little white flakes then it began to drip off every time she scratched it and that's what made Susan tap her shoulder. Naomi quickly jerked up from the touch, and Susan pursed her lips reminding her that she needs to be quiet.

"Do you like drawing attention to yourself?" She asked coldly, and Naomi hesitated thinking of course she is nervous. She is going to break out a felon from jail; can she even live with the guilt of putting millions of people in danger by releasing them? Susan sensed that Naomi is tense because of the ensuing actions she will have to take. "You just think that within a week if Michael and James aren't out of prison Tamini and Gemma are just as dead as your husband." She threatened as she looked directly in her eyes, and Naomi tried to compete with her sheer evilness. But, she found herself to be completely frightened from this woman. Those cold icy orbs she has pierced through her soft defenses and preyed against her soul. Naomi wanted to cry out for help and end this but she knew that if she did she mind as well sign the death warrant of both Tamini and Gemma. Naomi gulped as she began to sweat again as she averted her gaze away from the demeaning woman. She felt the soft hand of Susan tenderly grip her chin turning to face her. Susan gently gripped her chin as if to analyze her face for her own satisfaction. "Such beauty." She whispered to her in a lewd manner that made Naomi cringe her eyebrows in confusion. "It's a shame that you are so worried, it's affecting your magnificent face." She said again, and it made Naomi feel so uncomfortable. She is truly a torturous woman and she can do anything she wants with her because Naomi is helpless. Swiftly, Naomi moved her chin away from her clutches, and Susan went back to her usual cold face. "Do you know Lincoln Burrows?" She asked and Naomi looked back at her in utter puzzlement.

"Not really." She said truthfully, however Susan didn't seem to believe a word of it.

"What does "really" mean." She said with emphasis as she folded her arms and Naomi remembered again her position with this woman.

"I have only seen him in the backgrounds sometimes, I never talked to him and he never talked me." She explained a bit further and Susan seemed satisfied with the answer.

"And Michael?" She asked with a raised brow, and Naomi averted her eyes again as the name is said again.

"I told you-"

"Don't play games with me, you know what happens." She quickly threatened Naomi attempts to dismiss Scofield.

"We were only classmates in a construction class at college, and that's it." She said while shaking her head as if she didn't understand how this can connect to anything.

"Is that the only contact you had with Michael?" She asked in a threatening low growl and Naomi is taken aback. She knew that any wrong move will make this patchy woman harm Tamini and Gemma.

"We had a project in class that we worked together on." She said honestly and Susan seemed interested by the information as she leaned in closer.

"And?" She prompted.

"It was a simple model of an apartment complex in which he designed the infrastructure and I did the external structure, but that is it with Michael and me." Naomi desperately confessed trying to make herself separate from Michael in every possible way. Susan seemed to buy her story as she leaned back on her chair then she looked in another direction in deep thought. Naomi could only guess what this malicious woman is thinking up now but she hoped Tamini and Gemma would be out of it. She snapped back at Naomi and Naomi nearly flinched off her stool.

"I'm going to the other side of the bar to wait for Lincoln to arrive, and you are to stay here until I call you." She ordered as she carefully told every word to Naomi and she nodded her understanding. Finally Susan got up from her seat to go to the other side of the bar and Naomi held her breath as she did it.

Even if Susan is away Naomi still felt like a prisoner to her, and the feeling of being a prisoner is choking her life potency. Images of the dead police officer in her bedroom flashed repeatedly in her mind causing a headache. So much blood on the carpet, and the cop didn't even scream when he died as his life just flashed in front of her. Breathing became harder for her as she began to sweat again and she looked around in every direction expecting to be sniped any moment. She wanted to leave the place and go to a place less crowded but she couldn't. The chains of Susan are latched onto her to stay put in this chair to torment her. She slid her hands through her soft silky hair trying to compress some of her anxiety. What if Tamini gets hurt? Her thoughts rendered with replacing the bullet wound of the officer to Gemma on the floor bleeding to death. Breathing came tougher to her as she thought of it more and more. She eventually just clutched the sides of her head as she laid her elbows on the bar counter. A figure of a tall broad shouldered man caught Naomi's attention as he walked into the bar. Its Lincoln, her blood began to boil at the thought of his name. She didn't know what role Scofield and Burrows played in her becoming involved with their crimes, but she knew they had to do something. How else did these mysterious people find her? Trying to focus on her vitality she tried to forget about revenge against the brothers. She first needs to save Tamini and Gemma before she can do anything so she would have to work with Lincoln, Michael, and this Whistler person. She is abruptly stopped from contemplating as Susan signaled for her to come to her and Lincoln. Naomi swallowed, and stood up and hoped that Lincoln doesn't recognize her. Tentatively, she walked to the other side of the bar and immediately when Lincoln saw her his eyes lit up in recognition and Susan caught it too. _Damn_! She averted her eyes away from Lincoln hoping that he doesn't say anything.

"Naomi." He said as she stood in front of him and she wished that's all he is going to say.

"You know her?" Susan prompted and Naomi became nervous as Susan poked around.

"Yea, she's Michael's ex.-"

"You're lying!" Naomi screamed in fear more than in defense as she didn't want to look like liar to Susan. If caught lying who knows what she will do to Gemma and Tamini. However, Lincoln was having none of it as his eyes grew wide in anger.

"I am no liar!" He growled and Naomi finally gazed upon him realizing that Lincoln is in a hesitant state of mind of also. He is sweating, and there is fear in his voice but why is he so scared all of a sudden. Naomi wanted to ask more questions but Susan didn't want to hear any of it.

"Stop yelling the both of you." She calmly warned the both of them which made them mute as she turned to Lincoln. "You, Michael and Naomi are going to break James out no matter what." She said again for assurance and the both them nodded in agreement. "I will only contact one cell phone, and it will be Lincoln's." That is so unfair; Naomi thought she is going to be way more useful than Lincoln will ever be. "Got that?" She pressed again to Naomi and she gulped then nodded her agreement to the terms. "One week." As Lincoln and Naomi turned to leave the bar Susan quickly latched onto Naomi's arm roughly turning her. Naomi found herself inches away from Susan's bitter face. "If you lie to me again." She raised her eyebrows as she squeezed her arm tighter. "I will send you Gemma's foot in the mail." She threatened and Naomi's face became pale in horror. "You got that?" She asked again, and Naomi timidly nodded.

…

The car ride to Sona was quiet and serene to Naomi as she hardly wanted to make any eye contact with Lincoln. She feared to engage in conversation with him and strangely she felt that he is doing the same thing with her. Regardless of how they felt towards each other they needed to cooperate. It's only a week, she thought. She has no information whatsoever on this prison, she needs information if she is going to help.

"Do you know anything about this prison?" She said while still looking ahead, and it seemed like infinity when Lincoln finally spoke.

"Yea, I consulted with a lawyer to transfer Michael out of there." He said looking forward just like Naomi did.

"And?" She prompted, she needed useful information.

"The prison is not regulated by police instead it has own set of rules that are followed by prisoners created by other prisoners. There are no race riots or gangs but there is a hierarchy that establishes all the rules." He explained and she thought the prison seemed odd, but at the same time she thought it would be pretty easy to escape without guards.

"Seems to be easy to escape without any guards." She commented but Lincoln didn't seem to agree.

"No one has ever come out of Sona, and I mean if you go in there once there is little chance of ever getting out." He said dryly and Naomi had to wonder what made it so difficult to escape, guessing that maybe if she actually saw the prison she will understand.

"What about James Whistler?" She asked and Lincoln shrugged.

"Got nothing on him." He answered truthfully, and Naomi sighed it's going to be a long week she thought.

….

If there has to ever be a real life hell, then Sona would be it she decided, as she looked upon the structure in awe. Amazing she thought, then she walked through the steel fence. She finally realized why the prison didn't need guards inside the prison to keep the prisoners at bay. The structure had four large walls, and there is one way out which is a huge green rusted door then on each side of the wall there is an expanse of space between walls and fence. However, the four guard towers would definitely take out any chance for anyone to try to escape and would be suicidal. The design is too simplistic it would be difficult to try anything without the guards knowing.

Not only is the place hot enough to fry her hair but the place wreaked of a stench. She couldn't really put a finger on it but it smelled like rotten meat, and she could only guess what the meat really is. Lincoln stood next to her as they waited outside the fence for Michael to appear outside and it seemed strange that they didn't look at each other yet. But, the one person she really didn't want to talk to is Michael and no matter what she has to communicate with him. She instinctively bit her lip as she started to rub her ring, she missed her husband dearly. His death hardly registered with her, and sure they had trouble in the marriage but she still loved him. The sound of a squeaky door opening and closing brought her out of mourning her husband. Instead she looked up to see a man wearing a long sleeve dirty grey shirt and sweat covered every inch of his body. Many emotions came to her as soon as she laid eyes on him but she tried to suppress them to keep her composure. Michael steadily walked to them and throughout the time he walked he stared intently at her.

"Naomi." He breathed as if he just saw a ghost, and Naomi had to restrain herself from saying anything to him. "I haven't seen you in like eight years." He said as he stared at her but she hesitantly looked away from his blue orbs.

"Michael." She said as emotionless as she could muster to him. "Listen to your brother." By this time Michael felt the creeping of something suspicious from her surprise arrival and Lincoln's cold quietness.

"Michael….Michael." He said in utter loss trying to find the words to explain to his little brother while Naomi folded her arms in impatience. "You have to stay." He continued as he shook his head in disbelief and Michael became more worried.

"What's going on? I thought I was going to be transferred?"

"You have to escape with this guy." He continued and Michael began to shake his head dismissively.

"Someone already tried-"

"They have them." He quickly cut him off as he pulled out his phone to show him a video of something. Whatever is in that video it made Michael terrified as his eyes grew huge bordering hysteria and Naomi didn't know what he saw in the video. Or who exactly is "them" that the mysterious people have, and Naomi wanted to question but she held it back. She straightened her face and decided to shift her attention to the guard towers. There should be a sewage system, she thought and there has to be a way in this place. Each guard tower has about 3 to 4 guards on each equipped with artillery. At night it is likely they will increase the security to avoid any escape attempts. Any attempt in these yards would be suicidal, or is it only perceived that way? Gazing at the guards she wondered if she watched them long enough she could probably pin point a time they are not guarding. But, how can she analyze for that long without ever being discovered. She shifted her attention back to Michael as Lincoln had left without telling her. Michael looked defeated, and she didn't understand but she didn't want to understand. He gripped the fence and his head laid on his elbow in deep thought.

"We need to come up with a plan." She said as she approached and he didn't look up from the fence.

"Why did they get you?" He asked while still looking down, and Naomi simply looked at the gate.

"Apparently, Sona is too hard for you to get out by yourself and you need someone who has experience with buildings and you." She explained as she continued to look at the gate, but he stood straight looking at her.

"I'm sorry that you got involved." He apologized but she continued to ignore his gaze. However, she did feel the sincerity in his voice and she didn't know if he is playing games with her or not.

"We need a plan." She said again purposefully disregarding his apology, and he lowered his gaze once more. "You need to get James Whistler." She continued and he sighed.

"I'll try to find him."

"I looked him up on my phone, and he might not be as easy to find." She observed and Michael looked up in curiosity. "It turns out that he is charged with the murder of the Mayor's son, and the judge said before sending him to Sona that whatever inmate kills him will be freed from Sona." She clarified and Michael cringed his eyebrows in horror. "If he is alive then he is probably hiding."

"Great." He said sarcastically.

"There's a good chance that someone knows where he is or may have accidently communicated with him on some occasion in Sona." She said after thinking about it. "I suggest for you to ask around the inmates." She commented as she shifted her eyes to the guard towers again, and Michael nodded. "I need you to figure out the sewage system." She asked while wincing from the sun light.

"Why don't you look at me when you are talking to me?" He said and it is obvious that he grew increasingly tired of her avoiding eye contact. Naomi felt insulted by his demands; she had to follow Susan's commands and now his? Who does he think he is? Her lips became thin from the anger burning within while still refusing to look at him.

"Figure out the sewage system." She repeated through gritted teeth, and Michael stood turning leave. Naomi's eyes grew large, its seven days and he is just going to leave without coming up with any plans. "I guess you don't want to get out!" She screamed in utter shock, but he continued to walk as the gates began to open. Before she knew it Michael had left and now she is alone with only herself to wonder what if they don't break out because of her and Michael's stubbornness.


	3. Vigor

_A/N: Alright, I made my first mistake in this fanfic in the previous chapter Naomi mentions that Whistler killed the VP's son, it's NOT the VP's son that he killed, it was the Mayor's son. Don't worry I have corrected it. Anyway, much thanks to __xForgetMeNot95,__ ThisSideorTheOther, and War of Glass for giving reviews, and adding my story! 3 This took a LONG time to write, and I'm sorry for taking that long. I'm thinking that after this chapter Lincoln and her will go in their own separate ways for the rest of the story. I just kind of find it weird to focus on multiple characters at the same time, and I think I do a better job when characters are separated. Please review and Enjoy =) _

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prison Break.**

Chapter 2: Vigor

Naomi paced back and forth in her hotel room stuck up all night wondering if her every action from here onwards should be planned out. The thought of continually coming in contact with Michael sent shivers down her spine. It's been so long since they last met, and she really didn't know how to act around him. Should she be angry at him or should she just try to suppress her anger with him and try to accomplish the mission. She shook her head instinctively when she thought it because the last time she tried to suppress her anger it completely backfired on her. What else can she do? Out of frustration she picked up a vase from a table and meant to throw it across the room so she could vent her frustration. But when she looked at the room she was eerily reminded of her old home, and she halted in her tracks. The walls are beige like the ones in her old Chicago home, and brown leather sofas like that old Chicago home the same home she grew up in. Chicago hardly ever came to her mind when she lived in California. It was a new life that she started, and she liked her life in California than she ever did in Chicago. She sat down on the leather sofa as she thought about Chicago for the first time in eight years. The name Michael Scofield kept popping in her mind when thinking about the reasons for leaving Chicago, and indeed it was because of Michael she had to leave. So, maybe she should thank Michael for making her leave for California. Also, when she thought of Chicago she saw her father, and immediately she felt a sharp pain in her gut. She hardly ever remembered him sober or even happy at any time during her life. How did Tamini survive with him? She thought. She sighed, it makes no sense to be thinking about the past at this moment when the most important point is that she is here now and she has to deal with the present circumstance. The lights outside the window caught her attention, and it reminds her so much of Los Angeles. She desperately wants to go back to Los Angeles, but first she has to make truce with Michael. At least for the time being she can convince him that she is going to break him out and then screw him over by leaving him in prison. She needs to perfectly plan this out, and she pulled out her phone. She dialed a number and waited anxiously for the familiar voice to answer.

"Hello?" A sleepy and winded woman spoke on the phone.

"Casey." Immediately after she said it the woman on the phone gasped and Naomi smirked.

….

The sun barely rimmed over the clouds creating pink and orange lines across the sky, and the smell in the air is sort of mixed with a lemony morning scent. Naomi kept rubbing her eyelids trying to stay awake as she stood on the dirty Sona ground. She didn't even know if they allowed visitations at this early in the morning, but here she is now. Standing in front of a steel fence ready to finally call peace with Scofield. However, the problem is that she didn't know how to call a truce with him or even how to start it off. Before she could even think about what to say she heard the all too familiar sound of the squeaking doors opening. She bit her lip as she crossed her arms becoming anxious to meet him and when he finally did stand in front of her, she hardly looked up at him.

"Are you going to talk to me?" Michael asked in obvious confusion, and Naomi understood why he is confused. She literally popped out of nowhere; well to him at least it seemed like it. Grudgingly while still crossing her arms she lifted her head to face him.

"I think we got off on the wrong foot." She began carefully picking her words trying to get her point across to him.

"You're right." He answered rather sarcastically, and Naomi noticed that he kept his arms crossed also. She wondered if he is anxious like she is or maybe he is feeling guilty about what he did to her all those years ago.

"You deserve to know why I am here." She said as she shifted her eyes looking into his blue eyes, those same intense eyes that used to captivate her all those years back. She tried to shake off the familiar feelings she used to have. "These people that we are dealing with have my sister and niece. So I have to help you and Whistler break out of Sona." She finished, and she tried to read his reaction, but he didn't seem shocked by it.

"They also got my girlfriend and nephew." Naomi tried really hard to not seem surprised or hurt that he has a girlfriend. It shouldn't be hard for him to find another woman, and she was even married to another man. But, then again Naomi always had jealousy problems whenever it came to men.

"Now, we can focus on getting James Whistler. Did you find him?" Anxiety evident in her voice as she changed the subject quickly.

"No." He answered candidly as he chewed his bottom lip and Naomi unfolded her arms in thought.

"Did you go through the sewers?" She asked and Michael shook his head.

"No."

"What did you do? You know we only have six days! Six days to save my family!" She yelled in frustration, and Michael stopped chewing his lip.

"It's not that easy for me to just barge in places where I have no business being!" He yelled back at her in defense and Naomi backed away a bit.

"Why not?" She asked after a brief silence and Michael sighed.

"Because the leader of Sona has access to every tunnel and hallway, basically everything." He explained and Naomi thought about what to do.

"Have you met the leader yet?" She asked in curiosity.

"Yea, he doesn't seem to like me either." He said bluntly remembering the first time he met Lechero.

"Well, you have to make him your friend." She said and he looked at her with total disbelief.

"I don't think you realize-"

"I don't care about the situation you have to be in good terms with him if you want to be able to get out of this prison." She interjected sharply making Michael furrow his brows in anger. "Or perhaps even lift the bounty off Whistler's head." She said as she thought.

"How?" He asked.

"I…I don't know." She said as she thought of ways to get Whistler free, and only if she knew how prison worked. "You can make yourself useful and gain his trust." She continued but trailed off, how would that help Whistler. "And maybe if you had his trust then you can convince him to help Whistler." Once she got the sentence she immediately regretted saying it because of how ridiculous it sounded. However, to her astonishment Michael nodded his head in agreement.

"I can probably do something like that, perhaps fix an electrical problem." He said as he rubbed his chin in thought. Naomi smirked knowing well how his thought process worked, and it strangely felt like they are back in college again.

"Alright, well I have some stuff to do." She said as she realized that time isn't on her side. "Lincoln and I will probably come later to visit you." Michael nodded as she left without another word.

…

It's going to be a long day, she thought as she sipped her drink sitting on a stool in the middle of a bar. Seriously, who comes to a bar during the day on a weekday? Only people with fishy business, and it didn't help her that Lincoln sat next to her saying nothing. Admittedly, she may have made a bad impression when she first met him. But, as she thought more about it they are alike than she originally thought. The grudge she had with them is still there and she couldn't let go of it, but she could put it aside. Now she wants to talk to Lincoln to make progress, but she is at a loss of words when it came to apologizing.

"Are you ok?" She asked thinking whatever came to her mind will work and the look Lincoln gave to her was priceless. It's a mixture of suspicion, and an are-you-kidding-me, Naomi had to hold back a snicker from the look.

"I'm fine." He said as he tried to examine her. "But, what's with the sudden change in heart?" He asked and Naomi smirked then sipped her drink feeling the burning sensation down her throat settling in her stomach.

"I feel that I should." She trailed off looking down at her glass as the liquid swirled around. "Apologize for the way I acted. I mean I wasn't thinking clearly-"

"It's alright, I wasn't thinking right at that time either." He said in sympathy in understanding her reaction. "What do you think about that broad?" He asked with a grin.

"A piece of work." She scoffed as she took another gulp.

"You know, I know about your father." Naomi stopped, and put the glass down on the counter making a clank noise.

"And I know about your father." She quipped, and Lincoln looked somewhat sad by the mention of his father. Naomi opened her mouth to apologize, but Susan arrived gesturing them to move to her area. Susan sat smugly on the sofa with her dark grey button down shirt, and as soon as they sat on the sofa she began talking away.

"In an effort to save time I'm going to have to insist that we skip through all the threats like if they die you will search the world and rip my heart out." Obviously she is talking to Lincoln, but Lincoln didn't really seem to be moved by her words. "I know exactly how you feel." Naomi could have sworn there was sincerity in her voice. "So, that's done." She continued, and Lincoln looked like he wanted to say something as he began to suck in his cheeks. "Did your brother get the message?" She asked, and Lincoln faintly nodded. "Good, I want a full report prior to the day, and answer your phone when I call it." She warned and Naomi couldn't help but feel left out. "Don't ask me stupid questions, don't waste my time." She then shifted her gaze over to Naomi almost spooking her. "Get a plan together, execute it, and all of your families will be given back to you." Naomi bit her lip at the mention of her family, and looked over to Lincoln for support. "Are we clear?" She asked again, and Naomi nodded.

"I want a picture of my son and Sara to prove they are alive." He said then looked at Naomi seeing her saddened face. "Also a picture of her family too." He added.

"Fine, I can arrange that. Next."

"Why us?"

"I'm going to answer that question once; there is a political spot light on James Whistler that makes it difficult for us to break him out." Naomi zoned out of the conversation as she realized she already knew the answer by researching it and what Susan had told her. "Nobody has ever broken out of Sona, and there is a good reason why. I am sure Michael can break out of the prison himself, but I highly doubt it in one week. That is why Naomi and Michael will both break James Whistler out." She explained and allowed to Lincoln digest the information.

"This can't be done in a week." He said as she shook his head dismissively.

"You have a week." She said in determination, and Lincoln sighed knowing he couldn't get past her. "Are we clear?" Lincoln then turned to face Susan for the first time in the entire conversation.

"What's your name?" Lincoln asked, and she smiled.

"Susan B. Anthony."

"I'm assuming you know what family structure is, and how important they are to a person?" He asked, and Naomi wondered where he is going with this.

"Yes."

"If anything happens to my son or Sara, I'm not coming after you, Susan." Naomi eyes became wide when she realized that Lincoln has just threatened Susan.

"Get to work." She ordered obviously flustered by him.

…

It's hot, and already her back felt icky and wet from the sweat produced by the exuberating heat. Why does Lincoln always go to Sona in the middle of the day when it's really hot? However, when she saw Michael all thoughts of complaining is completely wiped away. He looked dehydrated from the way he stood, sweaty, with a scar on his eyebrow, and an offensive smell coming off him. For a moment when he came out he stood and locked eyes with her and she didn't understand why.

"You find Whistler?" Lincoln asked.

"Yea." Naomi felt relieved that Whistler isn't dead yet, but from the way he said it he looked exhausted seeming like he wanted to give up. Lincoln could sense this too from the way Michael kept whispering.

"Come on we gotta keep going." He encouraged, and Michael pulled out some kind of paper from his pocket.

"I got this note from James Whistler; he puts it in dead bodies." He handed it over to Lincoln allowing them to read it.

"Versailles 1989 ." Naomi repeated the words on the paper, and it faintly sounded familiar to her.

"I don't know what it means." Michael said to her as she examined the paper, but why would he put it in dead bodies, she thought to herself.

"Do people get to claim the bodies or search the bodies when they are out of the prison?" She asked as she interrupted their conversation.

"Yea." Michael answered as he looked at her in confusion wondering what she is thinking.

"He's trying to communicate with someone outside of Sona." She concluded, why else would he put notes outside for someone to pick up.

"That's good." Lincoln said as he took the note back.

"We need any kind of leverage from these people." Michael whispered and Lincoln nodded his agreement. "You tell them that I agree to break James Whistler even if it kills me." He said, and Naomi hardly paid attention to his words anymore as she pulled out her phone typing in the words from the paper. She heard the guards yelling at someone and when she looked up she realized that they were yelling at Lincoln to step away from the fence. She saw Michael walk away and honestly felt bad about his situation. But, on the bright side he will be out in less than a week. As they walked off to their car, Naomi finally found what she wanted about Versailles.

"What was that for?" She asked as she still kept her eyes glued to her phone.

"I just gave Michael money." He answered.

"Oh, well I found what Versailles is." She said, and Lincoln looked at her with wide eyes.

"Really?"

"Yep, it's a bank." She said as she put away her phone. "I'll give you the address in a bit."

"Great, then we can go there now." He said in excitement, but Naomi had other plans.

"Uhh, I have something to do in my hotel room." She made up as he looked at her.

…

She fingered the package with her fingertips tracing the see through tape closing the gaps. It arrived pretty quickly from last night; overnight shipping is really efficient, she noted. She looked around to see if anyone is around her in the closed up hotel room holding the package. Unexpectedly, she heard the phone ringing and she put the package down to answer it. Lincoln, she wondered what he found as she glanced at the caller I.D.

"Lincoln?" She answered.

"I went to the bank." He answered, and she picked up the package again thinking he has just arrived there. "I got something." Naomi's eyes widened, could this really be a lead from those people?

"What is it?" She asked with excitement, but Lincoln didn't seem so excited.

"It's a book." He said bluntly, and she raised an eyebrow.

"What kind of book?" She asked.

"A bird book." He answered, and she became baffled, why would someone in jail need a bird book?

"What?" She asked in hopelessness, does everything have to be a riddle with James Whistler?

"Listen, I stole it from Whistler's girl and I told her to tell him that Scofield's brother has it." Naomi slammed her package on the table, what does he think he is? If this girl is associated with Susan then no doubt Susan will come looking for it.

"You did what? Do you know-"  
"Its leverage-"

"It's a death sentence for our families!" She interrupted anger seeping through her teeth. Could he really be this irresponsible? Any form of development should be discreet so Susan won't know about it. He ruined it!

"Well, then do you suggest me to give it back to her." He said with obvious sarcasm dripping in every word. If he stood in front of her right now she would glare at him as she rubbed her head in deep thought.

"This book." She muttered as she thought about getting out of the predicament, thinking that the book must have something.

"Yea?"

"Does it have anything in it?" She asked

"No, just a bunch of numbers and a little bit of writing." It must be something; some kind of riddle maybe or even a puzzle.

"Buy two of the same copy of that book and write everything from that book into those new books." She said, it's not much but it will definitely keep the upper hand if Susan decides to take the book back.

"That's your idea?" He asked again with sarcasm and Naomi moaned in frustration.

"You got anything better?" She snapped back with the same sarcasm as him and he became silent. "That's what I thought." She continued as she quickly hung up the phone and flipping it in her pocket anxious to open the package. She sighed, and picked up the package again at least something in this day turned out good. Gingerly she ripped away the tape, and quickly went through the package material. A gleeful smile came over her when she laid eyes on the two items she requested. Quickly she grabbed the two items, one is a California State driver's license, and the other is an identification badge for an employee of the Associative Press.


End file.
